Je m'appelais Duo Maxwell
by Shali-83
Summary: *One shot POV Duo*Quand votre jounrnée d'anniversaire tourne mal...


Titre : Je m'appelais Duo Maxwell…

Auteur : Shalimar

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : One Shot, POV Duo, Deathfic, YAOI…

Couples : 02+01, H+05+H et 04+03+04

Disclamers : sont pas na moua...TTT________________TTT

J'ai eu cette idée en cours…en ce moment, c'est tellement chiant que j'écris en cours, chose qui, comme dit dans un autre, ne m'est jamais arrivé (je préfère dessiner et délirer…)…

Je sais pas d'où je le sors…ce one shot…parce que je vais très bien, je pète la forme !!!!

Alors bonne lecture…

                                               *  *  *  *  *  *

Je m'appelais Duo Maxwell et hier, j'ai fêté mes 16 ans…

Vous savez ce que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire ? Une belle mission !!!!

Nan, j'vous jure, c'est pas des conneries…

Ils m'ont fourgué une mission pourrie et j'ai fini à l'hosto…

Ils savaient même pas que c'était un jour important pour moi…

Même lui…MEME LUI ne le savait pas…

Maintenant, qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre !!!

Même lui…

Voilà ce qui c'est passé… 

Je me suis levé à l'aube, je voulais voir le soleil se lever comme chaque année pour mon anniversaire…

Alors je me mets debout, j'ai ouvert la fenêtre après avoir attrapé un pull…

Je suis sur le balcon, face à l'horizon…

Notre planque est située plein Sud, sur les bords de la mer Rouge…au Yémen…

C'est p'te débile de mettre un pull au Yémen mais je peux vous dire que les matins sont frais et que le soir…faut mettre la petite laine…

Je suis donc debout, le ciel est teinté de rouge et de jaune…

C'est si beau…c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire…

Les autres ne le savent pas, je crois…

Ou alors, ils l'ont dégoté dans les dossiers de G et ils m'ont prévu une fête surprise…comme on l'a fait pour Quatre il y a trois mois.

Je reste devant ce spectacle pendant encore longtemps, combien ? Je n'en sais rien…

Mais y'a un Soldat parfait de malheur qui vient tout gâcher…

Bah, je lui en veux pas trop parce que quand il sort, il m'offre un magnifique vue sur ses fesses que son spandex moule vachement bien…

Eh oui !!! Je fantasme sur Heero-Antipathique-Iceman-Yuy…enfin, je crois que j'en suis carrément amoureux mais ça, y'a que Quatre qui le sait.

D'ailleurs, lui et Trowa se sont avoués, Alléluia chant des Anges, petites cloches !!!, leurs sentiments il y a tout juste une semaine…

Faut dire que je les ai un peu aidé, les Chéris. Ca me gonflait de les voir se tourner autour alors j'ai joué à la marieuse !!!!

J'ai bien réussi à caser ma super copine Hilde et notre Chinois Macho et Grognon ensemble !!!! Si, si, je vous jure c'est la stricte vérité, je me cache, je fuis mais je ne mens jamais, n'oubliez pas !!!!

Alors donc, Mr Plus-beau-cul-de-la-Galaxie-toutes-années-et-catégorie-confondues m'a fait l'honneur de me montrer son popotin alors je vais bien faire l'honneur de le suivre…

J'arrive dans la cuisine, Quatre est sur les genoux de Trowa, sa tête est cachée au creux de son cou…

*soupir taille XXL* Je les regarde tous les deux en m'imaginant que c'est Heero et moi…

Mais je reviens bien vite à la réalité quand le PC de Mr le Hacker bipe comme un malade.

Je prends une tasse de café, mon pti croissant. Personne ne remarque qu'aujourd'hui, mes gestes sont plutôt…comment dire…cérémonieux..

Même Quatre le voit pas alors qu'il voit toujours tout même si ça avait la taille d'un microbe…Faut dire que mon pti pote est trop occupé avec notre Taciturne !!!!

Rien !!! Pas même une question pour savoir pourquoi je suis un peu moins bavard qu'en temps normal…

Même Wufei ne s'occupe pas de moi et ne tilte même pas quand je l'appelle Wuffy. Il est au visiophone avec Hilde…

« C'est pour toi !!! me fait alors Hee-chan en me montrant le PC.

- Oki !!! souris-je mais à l'intérieur je leur en veux qu'en même. »

Je laisse donc mes amis le temps d'aller voir ce que me veut mon mentor à tête de champignon…des fois, je me demande pourquoi j'lui ai pas dit de se mettre son projet M là où vous pensez et bien profond…

« Salut, Papy !!!! fais-je avant même d'avoir vu qui c'était sur l'écran.

- Bonjour Maxwell, me répond la voix de…J.

- Eh merde !!! Prof'J, comment ça va ? fais-je pour me rattraper.

- Trêve de politesse, Maxwell, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi, me balance en pleine poire le demi-ouvre-boîte. Tu as une mission.

- Ca m'aurait étonné aussi, lui dis-je en ayant cru un moment qu'il allait me souhaiter bon anniversaire. C'est quoi, c'te fois ?

- Tu va devoir t'infiltrer dans un des QG de Oz et nous récupérer des dossiers confidentiels, me répond Mr Psychopathe.

- Quand ? fais-je en me balançant sur ma chaise et en baillant.

- Pour la fin de la journée, à 20km d'ici, me déclare l'ouvre-boîte. Voici les plans, bonne chance, 02 ! »

***Fin de communication***

Je reçois leur plan et les imprime. Je prends les feuilles et vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre sans dire un mot à mes collègues qui sont, de toutes façon, bien trop occupés par leurs petites affaires pour s'occuper de moi…

Je commence à avoir l'habitude, ça fait presque deux mois qu'on ne s'occupe plus de moi…

Hilde ne me donne des nouvelles que quand on se voit, et c'est devenu très rare…j'aurais p'te pas dû la présenter à Wuffy…

Quatre ne m'accompagne plus en ville mais reste avec son amour…fini le rôle deMarieuse pour moi…

Et Heero…ben c'est Heero…De toutes façon à part, « Baka », « Omae o Korosu » et « Mission », il ne me dit rien de plus…Je me demande comment j'arrive à avoir le béguin pour lui…

J'ai attrapé une plaquette de chocolat aux noisettes et une bouteille de jus d'orange. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et repère le coin sur mes cartes.

Ils m'ont marqué : sécurité limitée à une quinzaine d'hommes…

Y'a intérêt !!!! J'voudrais pas que ça tourne au vinaigre, surtout que c'est mon anniversaire et que je veux absolument aller faire la fête dans ce petit boui-boui près de la plage…

J'irais sans doute tout seul…en plus, y'a pas d'alcool dans ce pays musulman mais le patron du Boui-boui m'a dit qu'il en faisait du maison et que, pardonnez l'expression, ça arrachait la gueule même au plus ivrogne des ivrognes…

Donc, je suis allongé sur mon lit, je bouffe mon cocholat comme disait un pti à l'Eglise Maxwell et je bois mon orange jus de l'autre…

Ça n'a pas l'air terrible comme QG…

La défense est minimum, le système de sécurité pas spécialement dur à pirater !!!

Bref, ça va être une mission facile et je rentrerai pas tard.

//Faille temporelle…//

Me voici donc dans la place, à vous les studios !!!!

Bon trêve de bavardages, Duo, t'as une mission a faire.

Merde…j'me souviens même plus ce que je dois faire…

Ah oui !!! Je dois récupérer des dossiers ultra confidentiels…Je te parie que les Vieux se sont encore fait piquer leurs dossiers et qu'ils sont trop cons pour aller les chercher eux-même…

Qué bande de Blaireaux c'est Vieux !!!!

Et dire qu'ils sont sensés être les chefs de la Rébellion…

Bah !!! Ils sont beaux les Chefs !!!! Ce sont de vieux croûtons même pas capable de garder des documents sans les perdre !!!

C'est toujours nous qui devons réparer leurs boulettes…

CLAC !!! J'viens de péter la nuque à un garde sur le chemin secondaire…

Donc je disais, c'est toujours nous qui allons faire le nettoyage…

C'est bizarre, y'a pas beaucoup de monde par rapport à ce qui était prévu…

Pourquoi je sens encore la mission foireuse ?!!!

Les autres, mes coéquipiers, ceux qui sont sensés être mes amis, ne m'ont même pas entendu sortir pour aller en mission…

Ils étaient bien trop occuper par leurs petites affaires pour s'occuper de moi…

Ils en vont même à annuler nos sorties mensuelles, les seules choses qui me permettaient de ne pas craquer, de me détendre et d'oublier l'espace d'un moment l'horreur de la guerre…

Cette guerre dans laquelle nous avons un des premiers rôles, celui de pilotes de Gundam, de la Rébellion…

Tout le monde nous rejette, la Terre, nos patries les Colonies…

J'en viens à me demander pourquoi je me bats…mais ces soirées là…elles me permettaient de me dire que j'avais fait le bon choix, que je me sacrifiais pour que tout ce monde survive…

Mais on ne sort plus, on ne fait plus rien…

Voilà, avec quelques gardes tués et bien cachés dans les classiques mais bien pratiques armoires, j'entre dans le bureau des unités centrales.

« Qui va là ? demande un garde en me mettant en joug.

- La Mort !!! fais-je en souriant. »

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton d'alarme que je lui lance un couteau qui lui traverse la gorge, éclaboussant un peu le tableau de commande de sang rouge carmin…

Bon, au boulot…

Donc, les dossiers s'appellent Projet Meteora…

Pffeuuu…sont pas allés chercher bien loin le nom…

Météore…Meteora…quelle recherche magnifique qui a dû leur prendre toute l'année au moins !!!!

Bon j'arrête mes conneries et je cherche ces dossiers pour lesquels je suis là…

Au bout de cinq minutes, je viens de les trouver…

Y'a pas de bruit dehors, c'est pas normal…

Personne ne vient vérifier ce qui se passe ici ou quoi ?!!! Enfin, faut dire qu'ils sont pas sensés savoir qu'un terroriste devait passer aujourd'hui, leur piquer des dossiers et foutre un virus dans leurs bécanes…

Mais bon, le fait q'il n'y ait aucuns bruits me turlupine qu'en même…Ca doit être parce que je dors avec un Soldat parfait qui se réveille au moindre bruit suspect (même si c'est un moustique…paix à son âme pauvre bête…), flingue en main, prêt à tuer l'intrus ou la chose qui ne devrait pas être là…

Bon bref…j'arrête de parler de choses qui fâchent et je retourne sur ce que je fais en ce moment c'est à dire pirater ce système de débutant…

Donc, je sors le Disque de dessous ma chemise, c'te ch'mise c'est ma ch'mise spandex !!!!

Ben vi, Heero a son short spandex où il cache tout, moi, j'ai ma chemise où je cache les disques pour le piratage, quatre couteaux courts, un paquet de Haribo Dragibus pour pas manquer de sucre et d'autres trucs que je peux pas vous dire… :p

Bon, je télécharge tout et hop !!! Place à Mister pti Virus qui veut se dégourdir les jambes dans leurs unités centrales…

Comme la vie de Terroriste est belle !!!!

J'entre comme je veux dans n'importe quel endroit, je fais ce que je veux…

Bref, c'est le top !!!!

« Virus téléchargé !!! dis-je avec mon sourire Shinigami. »

Bon faut déguerpir maintenant !!!!

Je vérifie que tout est bien en ordre avant de sortir.

J'ouvre doucement la porte, y'a personne je peux sortir. Je prends le chemin de gauche…

J'vous jure, y'a personne dans c'te put*** de base !!!!

Ca commence à m'inquiéter un peu…

Et là…alors que je suis arrivé dans le hangar pour sortir par où je suis entré…

J'ai vraiment raison de m'inquiéter…il y a un gros conteneur devant moi…

Ca y était pas à mon arrivée…je m'approche sans bruit…

Personne n'est autour de ce truc…et je comprends pourquoi…

Tout devient limpide dans ma tête alors que je me mets à courir comme un dératé…

Tandis que derrière moi, le gros conteneur continue son décompte…

Une bombe…elle marque 00'51''023…

Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'y avait plus personne…

Ils ont dû me repérer…je sais pas comment mais ils ont su que j'étais là, sinon ils ne feraient pas péter leur base…

Dernière tentative pour tuer un de leurs ennemis…le faire exploser quitte à détruire une base…

Mais ils ne savent pas qui je suis, je suis le Shinigami, je ne meure que quand je le décide !!!!

Je cours mais je ne vais pas échapper à l'onde de choc…

La bombe explose et son souffle m'éjecte loin…

Il fait noir, il fait chaud…

J'arrive pas à me lever…

J'ai quelque chose qui s'est planté dans mon ventre…

J'arrive à peine à baisser la tête…

Mais je vois, j'ai une espèce de lance plantée dans le ventre…

En gros, je me suis empalé dessus à cause du souffle…

J'ai des coupures de partout…je me sens vraiment pas bien…

Mais il faut que je rentre, j'ai des dossiers à ramener…

J'arrache, en évitant de crier malgré de mal de chien que ça fait, la lance et appuie un bout de tissu dessus pour stopper l'hémorragie…

Je dois retourner à la planque, quitte à crever sur le pas de la porte !!!

Je rassemble mes dernières forces, je dois monter dans la jeep…

Après dix bonnes minutes à me traîner par terre, j'arrive à grimper dans la voiture…

Je démarre rapidement et appuie sur le champignon !!!

Heureusement que notre planque n'est pas très loin parce que je pourrais pas faire un pas de plus…

Je me gare pas loin de la planque. Il est tard donc il n'y a personne dans la rue…

Je descends de la voiture, je laisse des traces de sang sur le siège et le côté gauche de la voiture…

Pas grave, c'est une jeep rouge, du sang carmin sur une jeep rouge pompier, ça se voit que si on y fait gaffe !!!

Chuis vraiment malade moi, je fais de l'humour alors que je suis en train de me vider de mon sang…

Je me traîne comme je peux jusqu'à la porte…

Bien entendu, je laisse sur mon chemin du sang…

Et j'enduis la porte de sang également…Heero va gueuler…

J'arrive à peine à ouvrir la porte, je me sens si faible…j'ai l'impression que je vais m'endormir dans la minute…

J'entends des bruits de pas derrière…apparemment mon petit bordel pour ouvrir la porte l'est a réveillé…Tant mieux, je pourrais pas faire un pas de plus.

« Qu'est-ce que…DUO !!!!!!! s'écrit Quatre en ouvrant grand la porte pour me rattraper. »

C'est qu'il a de la poigne le petit ange !!!

Il me porte avec force jusqu'au canapé miteux du salon et m'y allonge…

Enfin je peux m'allonger…

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Hilde en descendant comme une malade l'escalier.

- T'es là, toi ? fais-je d'un ton moqueur malgré mon état.

- Bouge pas, me conseille Quatre en s'installant à côté de moi avec la trousse à pharmacie. »

Bouge pas…il en a de bonnes lui !!!! Sûr que avec le trou qui me vide de mon sang, je vais pas aller danser un rock acrobatique !!!

Heero et Trowa arrivent à la suite de Wufei et Hilde. Ces derniers sont habillés d'un peignoir, je crois que je les ai dérangés dans le feu de l'action…

Désolé, Wuffy, la prochaine fois, j'irai crevé ailleurs.

« Tiens !!! fais-je à Heero en lui balançant le disque. Mission réussite mais avec un petit problème de dernières minutes…

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? me demande-t-il alors que je le regarde vachement surpris.

- Explosion pas prévue…ils ont fait péter la base pouAIIIIIIEEEEUUUUUUU !!!!!! crie-je comme un gosse.

- Désolé, murmure Quatre en me fixant de ses petits yeux bleus.

- Ils ont fait péter la base pour se débarrasser de moi, dis-je pour finir.

- Mais on ne tue pas Shinigami, me répond-il. Bon je vais dire aux professeurs que la mission est faite. »

Il sort de la salle…

Hilde me regarde…alors toi non plus, tu ne te rappelles pas que c'est mon anniversaire ???!!!

En tout cas, merci J pour ton cadeau, je vais m'en souvenir longtemps de celui-là…

C'est bizarre…tout devient flou autour de moi…

Quatre…Qu'est-ce tu dis mon pote ???

Soudain, tout devient noir…

//Faille temporelle à nouveau…parce que Duo a perdu connaissance et donc ne peut pas vous raconter ce qu'il n'a pas vu…//

PUT*** j'ai mal au crâne…

J'ai mal au bide…

Bref, j'ai mal partout…

J'ouvre doucement et péniblement les yeux…

PUT*** où est-ce que je suis ?

Ça ressemble pas à ma chambre dans la planque merdique des docs…

Ça sent…le produit d'hôpital !!!!

AHHHH !!!! Ils ont osé m'emmener à l'hosto !!!! è_é

Je vais les tuer tousAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!! TT__TT

Quand j'aurais plus mal…

J'arrive à m'asseoir difficilement. La chambre est calme et propre…

J'attends des bruits de pas dans le couloir, ça vient vers moi…

« Salut !!! me fait Sally en entrant dans ma piaule provisoire.

- Hello, Girl !!! lui dis-je en me rallongeant.

- Comment tu vas ? me demande-t-elle avec souci.

- J'ai mal de partout…, c'est grave, hein ? fais-je sans cacher mon tristesse naissante.

- En effet, me répond-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

- Mortel ?

- Si tu bouges trop ou que c'est mal soigné…, fait-elle. Alors interdiction de bouger ou faire l'idiot !!! C'est un ordre.

- J'vais essayer, dis-je en souriant. »

Bizarrement, elle me fait un bisou sur le front…

Je dois avoir droit à un traitement particulier…

Ou alors elle en pince pour moi…Nan, elle sait que je suis homo et elle, elle flash sur un des mécanos de Wing…

Elle sort de ma chambre et me dit de dormir…

Je me ré-installe comme il faut et me prépare à dormir comme un petit bébé…

Un bébé qui a un mal de tous les diables au bide à cause d'un empalage sur une lance…

J'ai franchement pas de bol, pratiquement à chaque mission, je me fais un truc…

Est-ce que mes coéquipiers sont venus me voir ?

Peut-être se foutent-ils de mon état…

Toutes ces questions me trottinent dans la tête alors que je m'endors…d'un sommeil peut-être réparateur…

Vers 02h00 du mat', je me réveille…

J'ai plus envie de dormir…

Je me sens pas bien du tout…

Ma douleur me lance…pire…j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir m'arracher les boyaux pour ne plus avoir mal…

Je lève la tête à la recherche d'un verre d'eau…

Il est sur la petite table…à côté…d'un paquet…

C'est un paquet brillant comme un paquet cadeaux…

Je me demande ce que s'est…

Je glisse mes jambes en dehors du lit puis je me débrouille comme je peux pour me relever…

Bien sûr, ça me fout un mal de chien au niveau du ventre…

Je sens même que ça s'est p'te rouvert…

Et Sally qui m'a dit de pas me lever…Zont qu'à pas mettre les verres d'eau à perpète !!!

Je marche avec beaucoup de difficulté jusqu'à la petite table qui est à deux mètres de moi…

Je prends le verre et le bois d'une traite…

Ça me fout même mal quand je bois…

Je regarde alors le paquet…c'est bien un cadeau…

Y'a une carte…

« _Cher Duo,_

_Je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir oublié ton anniversaire…pourras-tu me pardonner ?_

_En compensation, je t'amènerai dans la plus grande boîte parisienne !!!_

_En attendant, voici un petit gâteau…ne le dis pas à Sally, elle va me tuer sinon…mais je pouvais pas te laisser manger cette bouillie infecte qu'est la bouffe d'hôpital… ^__^_

_Bon anniversaire mon Duo_

_T'embrasse tendrement_

_Hilde_

_PS : t'as toujours pas tenter ta chance avec qui tu sais… »_

Enfin une qui a pensé à moi…

Ca fait plaisir…j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir sortir d'ici et d'aller dans c'te boîte !!!!

J'ouvre doucement le couvercle du cadeau et découvre à ma plus grande joie, un magnifique gâteau au chocolat…Mon préféré !!!

Il y a une petite bougie et un briquet…

Même si je suis tout seul pour cette soirée d'anniversaire…Avec ce gâteau fait par Hilde, j'ai l'impression de me sentir moins seul…

Je pose la bougie et l'allume…

Alors que je vais la souffler, je me courbe de douleur…

C'est une douleur aïgue, plus forte que toutes les autres…

J'arrive même plus à respirer tellement ça fait mal !!!

Du sang…du sang coule sur ma chemise blanche…

Et merde !!! Ca s'est rouvert !!!

Et je continue à me plier en quatre…

Je m'empêche de crier tellement j'ai mal…

J'ai des larmes qui se mettent à couler le long de mes joues tellement j'ai mal…

Cette douleur, elle me broie de l'intérieur…

Je regarde la petite bougie, elle vacille sous mon souffle court…

J'arrive un peu à respirer…

« Fait un vœu Duo !!! dis-je de manière saccadée. »

Faites que ça s'arrête…que cette douleur s'arrête… 

Puis, je prends une bonne inspiration malgré la douleur et la bougie s'éteint…

J'essaie de rejoindre mon lit…

Mais la douleur est encore plus forte…

Y'a un pic trop fort…puis je ne ressens plus rien…

Je me sens tomber par terre…mais la douleur est partie…

Je sens que je vais m'endormir…

C'est bizarre comme sensation…vais-je mourir… ?

Je vois des choses étranges autour de moi…

Et pourtant, je me sens bien à présent…

Je n'ai plus mal…

//Faille temporelle à nouveau…//

Ils sont tous là…

Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Heero, Hilde et Sally…

C'est Sally qui est arrivée la première et qui m'a trouvé…

Elle a tout de suite appelé une équipe de soins intensifs mais il était trop tard…

Je suis déjà au-dessus de mon corps…

Ame qui vit sans corps…

Je les regarde tous…

Sally vient de leur annoncer la nouvelle…

Ils sont tous tristes…Quatre et Hilde pleurent…

Je vois Heero qui s'approche du gâteau…

Il a les yeux toujours aussi beaux…toujours de glace…

Mais soudain, à mon plus grand étonnement, ils deviennent tristes…

Comme si une barrière venait d'éclater alors qu'il lit le petit carton de Hilde…

« Bon anniversaire, Duo…, lit-il alors que tous le regardent étonnés.

- Vous saviez pas ? demande Hilde en pleurant toujours.

- Non…, murmure Heero presque sous le choc. »

Personne n'était au courant, Hilde !!!

Réveille-toi, mon amie !!! Ca fait deux mois que j'existe presque plus dans vos esprits, alors vous pouviez pas savoir pour mon anniversaire !!!!

C'est con, hein !!! On ira pas à Paris.

Vous avez l'air tous abattu…pourquoi ? De toute façon, plus personne ne s'occupait de moi depuis deux mois alors ma mort…ça changera pas grand chose.

Je les regarde tous encore une fois avant de suivre la petite forme blanche qui me sourit…

Je dois quitter cette terre…

C'est vraiment con de mourir comme ça…

Seul…

Je m'appelais Duo Maxwell et hier, j'ai fêté mes 16 ans…

Personne ne le savait…

Et je suis mort seul dans cet hôpital…

OWARI

Le 28 Mai 2003

Ayé !!! Je l'ai écrit mon deathfic !!!! Ca fait deux mois que je l'avais en tête et je l'ai écrit en une après-midi !!!!!

J'espère que ça vous a plu et pas trop déprimé… ?

J'adore écrire des deathfics Duo, je sais pas…ça me remonte le moral dès que je le finis…

Drôle de thérapie, non ? Mais ça marche alors… :p

Bisous à tout le monde

Shali'


End file.
